The invention relates to a method of producing a synthetic yarn which is wound into a yarn package.
A method of the described type is disclosed in WO 94/25869, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,494 which is characterized in that for monitoring the process several process parameters are measured and evaluated each in a comparison between actual and desired values. When the measured values simultaneously deviate from the desired values, a quality signal will be generated that characterizes the deviation from a normal course of the process.
In the known method, the desired values of the measured process parameter must be known. In this connection, the desired value of a machine parameter represents the adjustment of the machine parameter in an optimal course of the process that results in the production of a yarn with predetermined properties.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method of producing a yarn of the initially described kind, wherein a value representative of the quality of the produced yarn is continuously derived. This value permits a classification of the end product and/or a process control.